Oh Niisaaaann!
by delected
Summary: -


**No último capítulo de Oh Nii-saaaann!...**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_- Me acompanhe ao baile de inverno._

_- Ah, desculpe. Não vou pra baile nenhum._

_- Então eu acho que meu irmão e eu não podemos ser os únicos a saber daquele negócio de ontem, do avental._

_Caramba. Tremi mortalmente. Senti o chão debaixo dos meus pés sumir de repente._

_- Shion!... - Me virei pra ela. Ela me olhou com pouco caso._

_- Me desculpe, Sasuke, mas se você está tão decidido a ir em frente e deixar a escola toda saber que voc-_

_- Aham, eu saio contigo. Mas presta atenção, nem tu nem o boiola do teu irmão inventem de abrir o bico._

_- Sim!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu entrei na sala com a cabeça baixa, Metallica nos ouvidos. Sabia que a qualquer minuto o caso iria ser comentado pelas maricotas amigas do maior Poser desse mundo. Valeu, Deidara. Ah se eu te pego! Eu arrancava teu p... Teus cabelo um por um e depois decapitava.

Maldito Deidara.

Sentei lá no fundo. Joguei a mochila na cadeira e pus meus pés na mesinha. Ah... Que bom relaxar...

- Ei, gente o professor Kakashi vai dar aula, dattebayo - Naruto subiu na carteira para fazer o seu anúncio "importante".

Eu liguei foi muito.

Sabe o que eu quis?

Que ele caísse e levasse uma vaia, daquelas BEM DADA, pra deixar de ser metido.

- Tsc... Kakashi... Ele não me deixa nem virar os olhos. - Sasori rolou os olhos dele.

- Um, deixem que eu mato o "pefessor"! - Deidara fez pose querendo impressionar o pobre coitado do Sasori. Olha, ele virou pro Sasori. Haha otário, foi ignorado!

Eu morro de pena do pobre do Sasori por fazer dupla com aquele poser. Coitado, até o cara de abóbora do Tobi é melhor que o loiraça do Deidara.

Falando no Tobi... Ele tá sentado bem longe de mim. Sacumé... Dedos... Lasanha... C... Cara... Hehehe. Ele deve estar traumatizado. Chachuqui-cun é muito malvado, MUAHAHAHAHAAA...

- Muito bem alunos. Eu gostaria de comunicar para vocês que o nosso baile de inverno...

Eu abaixei a cabeça ao ouvir o falatório do ninja mais fodástico da nossa sala, o nosso ilustre professor. Pus os fones e escolhi a música. Não ouvi mais nada.

Eu mandei o volume de "The Unforgiven" lá pro mais alto e me deixei levar por minhas lembranças.

-_ Itachi._

_-Oh, fale, otouto lindo querido do meu coração._

_- Sem boiolagem, cara. O negócio é sério mesmo._

_- Menopausa?_

_- Menopausa meu ovo. Eu falo da Hinata._

_- Ah, sim. A Hyuuga. Ela tá na menopausa?_

_- É. Ê! Ei ei ei! Lógico que não, seu bosta. Hunf!_

_- Ahan... Quê que tem ela?_

_- Eu quero namorar com ela._

_- Até que ela é gostosa... Mas acho melhor não... O esnobe do primo dela, o Feiji..._

_- Ah, lá vem desculpa..._

Pisquei um pouco. Dei um meio sorriso com o "Feiji". Hehehehhe. Feiji. Feio. Neji. Meu irmão adora ser o engraçadinho.

O **realista **engraçadinho.

_- Oh Nii-saaaann!..._

_- Que foi, hein?_

_- Abre aqui a porta!_

_- Tu tem mão, então abre!_

_- Itachi PORRA, abre a porta, véio. Eu trouxe um negócio pra ti._

_- Tá bom._

_..._

_- Olha aqui o que eu te trouxe._

_- Ah sim, foi mal. Valeu pelo milkshake._

_- É, o teu irmão só presta pra isso mesmo..._

_- ..._

_- Ahhh..._

_- Quê que foi, Sasuke?_

_- Nada... Só um problema martelando a minha cabeça desde ontem._

_- ..._

_- Eu disse... Só um problema marte-_

_- Tsc... Vai, fala. Tá a fim de quem?_

_- Da Ino. Ela é bonita pacas._

_- É, tem razão._

_- Acho que eu posso pegar ela._

_- Eu acho que não._

_- Ah, lá vem desculpa... De novo... _

_- Itaaaachiiiii!..._

_- Quié, Otouto? Precisa de ajuda para limpar a sua bunda?_

_- Aham. Preciso sim, minhas mãos caíram. Limpa com a língua, tá? Papel higiênico me assa o rabo._

_- Haha! Ui adoooooooro. Vou limpar com tesão. Há, há!_

_- Ah haha. Virou viado agora, foi?_

_- Nah. Quê que tu quer?_

_- Quero falar contigo sobre a Sakura._

_- Quer namorar com ela?_

_- Heheh, acertou._

_- Acho q-_

_- Já sei. Acha melhor que eu não dê bola._

_- Oh yeah._

_- Por que?_

_- Ah, otouto... Você não entende..._

_- Não entendo mesmo! Mas que __**PORRA**__._

_- Calma, que vai chegar a hora._

_- Espero._

_- Essa hora vai chegar para nós dois._

_- Que... Que seja._

Tanto mistério pra quê? Itachi ô punk mais macabro!... Deus me livre. Eu sou nOOb nesse negócio de namoro. Já o Itachi é Expert. Sem-vergonha. É pervertido pra caralho. Com a tara dele, a cal virgem vira simplesmente cal. A mata virgem? Mata.

Vocês não sabem o que é ter um irmão tarado. Talvez saibam, mas finjam não saber para eu não ser contrariado.

Enfim... Acho que mais de cem pessoas passaram pelo colchão de molas ensacadas com máximo conforto dele.

Aquela maldita cama infestada.

E sabe qual a pior parte?

Ouvir a cama velha dele rangendo num ritmo esquisito: começa devagar, mas depois vai rápido, depois range que só falta esmagar os cupins lá dentro(se é que tem cupim corajoso o suficiente pra realizar essa façanha) e depois range como se fosse quebrar. É aí que dá uma rangida mais assim, loooooooooongaa... Demora um pouco, mas depois ouço a porta se abrir e vozes estranhas cochichando besteira.

Com meu irmão morando no quarto ao lado a vida vira um teatro macabro que apresenta regularmente a mesma peça.

Para um único expectador:

Uchiha Sasuke.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tô ouvindo Whiskey In A Jar, de Metallica.

Hora do bendito intervalo. Mordi um sanduíche de queijo com presunto e pensei de novo nas probabilidades remotas de arrancar alguma palavra da boca do Tachi hoje, pelo menos sobre esse assunto.

Dei uma golada no refrigerante Cola-cola de latinha, jogando-a de lado. Com a boca cheia mandei um palavrão pro alto:

EU PRECISO DESABAFAR, PORRA.

ALGUÉM ME ESCUTA NESSA MERDA, CARALHO.

Tá, eu não vou mentir. Eu só disse o "porra".

Mas eu _preciso _desabafar. O Itachi deve estar precisando também. Mas ele já sabe o que faz. Eu não: eu sou um pirralho. Não sei beijar. Não sei como fazer sexo. Não sei onde enfiar minha cara agora.

Não sei reagir diante de um irmão que me beija com ardor e depois se torna incompreensível.

- Ei Sasuke-chaaan, tira os fones e vem assinar o negocinho para rei e rainha do baile de inverno. - A Shion me deu uma sacudida e tirou meu fone esquerdo da orelha.

- Porra, baile do inferno, isso sim. - Dou um empurrão na mão dela sobre o meu ombro.

- Eu acho que você não tem escolha, ou você faz o que eu te mando ou a tua história vira um blog. Olha que o meu irmão é mó diva na net, o que ele fwita o povo refwita.

- Haha. Fwitter.

- Olha o Fakebook!

- Merda... Valeu redes sociais.

Redes sociais o CARALHO. Pra mim só dá problema.

Levantei, a contragosto. Andamos pela sala, olhares curiosos se voltavam para a loira e o Uchiha.

O Uchiha sou eu.

A loirinha convencida entrelaçou os dedinhos nos meus dedões, apertando minha mão. Passamos pela Sakura. Ela ergueu o nariz e comentou para a sua arquiinimiga de disputa Sasukal:

- Olha Sakura, adivinha quem é meu namorado?

- Não, é mentira!... Sasuke-chan...

- É uma longa história... - Suspirei. Eu não ia perder meu tempo com as idiotices dessas duas putinhas.

E vi o alvo da briguinha se desmanchar em lágrimas e esconder o rosto. Se sentou na cadeira e começou a chorar, Naruto-paga-pau atrás, babando o ovo dela.

Depois o punk me mostra a língua.

- Tu é malvada, cabelo de palha.

- Meu estilo.

- Idiota. Não precisava ser ruim com a Sakura.

- Tomando as dores? Humm...

- Tomando as dores? Tomando as dores meu ovo cabeludo. Aqui pra ti ó sua puta!

O dedo que você usa para mandar alguém tomar no toba foi levantado a exatamente vinte e dois centímetros e cinco milímetros dos olhos da loirinha, a pressão dos dedos em 32 **PSI**. Um perfeito ângulo de oitenta e dois graus em relação à palma da minha mão. Uma mensagem vulgar previamente enviada e entendida.

- Eca! Hahahahaha... Sasu-chan você é malvadinho...

E previamente houve um erro na interpretação da minha mensagem. A pessoa captou como uma brincadeira.

PUTZ EU FUI IGNORADO!

E assim, a escola se seguiu durante as suas horas rotineiras... Eu segui bancando o miserável escravo de uma mimadinha aproveitadora. Pega isso, segura isso, compra isso, segura minha mão, cheira meu cabelo, me abraça e blá blu béh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, sim. A saída. A _**gloriosa **_saída.

Nós, os célebres alunos, adoramos essa hora. Computadores, tablets e notebooks são imediatamente postos em nossas prioridades pós-escola. Mas às vezes encontros e ficadas também.

Saio voado para não ser submetido a um desagradável encontro com a irmã do viado do Deidara. E até que deu certo!

- Ei Sasuke-san...

- AH CARALHOOOOOOOOO!

Virei rapidamente, já preparando as mãos para meter um pedala dos foda em quem quer que fosse.

- Ui, seu louco! Quer me dar um susto, cabaço?

A Konan (Aaaaaiiii... A Konan...) me olhou, meio assustada com o meu chilique Deidadérico.

- Ah porra, cara... Desculpa aí Konan. - Limpei o suor da testa.

- Pensou que fosse quem, a tua namoradinha? - Sorriu ela.

- Namoradinha meu pau. Ela tá é me frescando.

- Tá bem. Pula o drama. Como está você, o Itachi-kun? - Ela me abraçou e me deu um aperto no ombro.

- Eu tô bem, Konan. Já o Nii... Já o Itachi eu não sei ao certo, o punk pirou comigo. Hoje eu mesmo tive que fazer o meu café pois ele nem sequer pôs água no fogo pra passar café.

- Eu sei... - Ela corou um pouco.

- O que foi? - Eu sorri e peguei na cintura dela.

- Nada... Só o Pein que ficou meio zangado... - Ela se afastou de mim.

Eu sempre soube que a nossa querida gótica tinha uma quedinha pelo chefe da gangay Akatsuki... Mas mesmo assim. Ele é orgulhoso, mas como eu já disse, deve morrer de amores pela Konan.

- Tu gosta dele, HÁ HÁ - eu apontei o dedo pra ela.

Ela suspirou, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos azuis.

- Olha, Sasuke. Um conselho. Eu vou hoje mesmo na casa do Pein-kun para esclarecer a história e dizer para ele como me sinto. Vou confessar pra você: sim, eu AMO o Pein-chan. Eu AMO ele. Pronto. Eu sou feliz assim e ninguém pode mudar isso.

- Wow.

- Eu sugiro pra você uma coisa. Se você gosta do Itachi como irmão, ótimo. Se gosta dele como seu amor, fala para ele como se sente. Não deixe essas pessoas te impedirem de ser feliz.

- Ah, agora sim, esse daí que tu disse que é o tal conselho, né?

- É.

- Mas o que iriam pensar de mim, Konan? Que LOL a minha vida.

- Você não liga para sua felicidade, Sasuke-san.

- **Eu ligo sim, porra**! Mas tu quer o quê, que eu saia gritando na rua que **AMO** o meu irmão?

- Não é isso, ô bengala-de-açúcar. Se quiser ser **feliz**, faz isso. Mas se achar que eu tô te incentivando a ser viado, isso já não é problema meu.

- Tá bom puta paga. Tchau.

Exatamente depois que eu vi a menina gótica ir embora, o Pikaço do meu irmão para na esquina e buzina para mim.

- Ei Otouto...

- Ah, carango novo? Que massa!

- Cuida, entra aqui.

Quem diria,o punk tá me buscando de carro novo. O carro é muito foda. Pikaço prateado. Um luxo, se joooooooga coleegaaa.

- Aham.

Sentei no banco do passageiro e joguei a minha bolsa lá atrás. Pus os pés no meu banco, apoiando os braços em meus joelhos.

- Não suja o banco.

- Ah que porra. Pode peidar nele então?

- Peidar pode. Sujar não.

Nós dois demos uma risada juntos. Ele começou a ligar o carro. Eu dei um peido silencioso que em poucos segundos empesteou o carro, fazendo Itachi abrir a janela.

- Hoje eu vou cozinhar algo que não apodreça nessa tua barriga de bosta. Caralho, eu devia ter feito o desjejum hoje... Essa comida nojenta do Mc Ronald's apodrece tua barriga.

- Hehe, tá bom. Sorte tua que eu não pedi o Super Combo.

- Eu sei, fritas, refri, milkshake, hambúrguer... - Itachi sorriu naturalmente. Mas nada de me olhar nos olhos.

- Peidaria muito pior.

- Cala a boca e chega aqui. - Ele me cutucou e abriu os braços.

Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa. Eu corei um pouco.

- Vem cá, nii-san. - Eu disse, puxando a manga da camisa dele.

Ele veio, eu colei o meu corpo com o dele e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele acariciou meus cabelos e acomodou o queixo no meu ombro.

- Otouto...

Ele me apertou um pouco e depois me soltou.

- Põe o cinto, cara de pinto. - Sorriu ele.

- Haha. Muito engraçado, seu abusado.

Enfim nós selamos a paz.

Itachi Uchiha. Eu te admiro, te repulso te estranho.

Mas você é meu irmão e cabe a mim amá-lo.

Mesmo você colecionando picas de negão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yoo people.

A nossa história foi meio curta hoje(ao menos eu achei), mas é que estou com problemas na escola. Doente e provas e peça em Inglês... PQP!

Hoje eu agradeço a **PCSP-Uzumaki**, por comentar esse tão inusitado Uchihacest.

E recomendo Metallica para vocês ouvirem:

-**The Unforgiven**

-**Whiskey In A Jar**

-**The Day That Never Comes**

-**Fade To Black**.

Lembrando que a música tema da nossa fanfic é **The Unforgiven**...

Beijos e tchau. o/


End file.
